Halo Fanon talk:Deadliest Halo Warrior
Oooo...where do I sign up? =P Now this, I wouldn't mind having people yell about God-mods. Where do we sign up?--Hunter on Steriods 22:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I apologize in advance if I'm about to tread on any toes here, but this project really strikes me as being rather pointless and (dare I say it?) childish. So far, the only person besides Ajax to do anything with this thing is Matt-256. His challenge to Ajax was, if my memory serves me correctly, the first one to go on, and compared to the other two "fights", both of which have only been developed in the past couple of weeks, nothing has been done to resolve it in the slightest. What's more, these other competitions seem to be nothing more than all-out assaults on RR's articles for the Galactic Era. While I, being RR's partner in developing Galactic, am not the most unbiased of observers in this issue, I've noted that just about everything Ajax has written on the two battles in question has been pretty caustic. So far, the only thing I've observed to merit such an attack has been a small spat over whether the SPARTAN-IV article should be listed as longer than the Myrmidon article. And if such confrontational behavior is supposed to be the norm for this project, then I see no incentive to subject any of my own articles to it. To me, this project has none of the friendly competitiveness of such projects as Celebrity Deathmatch and Survival of the Fittest (which are admittedly pretty non-competitive) or voting processes such as Fanon of the Month or the Annual Fan-Fiction Awards. While those seem to be ways to encourage quality articles while also promoting a friendly level of competition, this seems to be all about attacking someone else's work. I'm completely supportive of keeping the site as original and realistic as possible, but the intense focus on realism that I'm seeing from Ajax's writing on the SPARTA and Naval Warfare matches reminds me of one simple fact: this is a Fan Fiction website hosted by Wikia. The people who frequent this site, to the best of my knowledge, do it for fun. I've perused some of the Fan Fiction stories hosted on HBO, a site that is actually paid attention to by Bungie, and it all seems to be pretty laid back stuff. Having read other Fan Fiction works from such franchises as Star Wars and Naruto, I feel that this competition, as well as some other minor developments on this site, is evidence of things that are sucking the fun out of writing articles and trying to develop halfway-decent factions and military branches. So what if someone's idea doesn't follow military protocol to the letter? Is an extensive knowledge of the world's military systems and weapons a requirement for liking Halo and wanting to write about it? While I am amazed and extremely impressed by those with the ability to create articles that look and sound as if they could actually be part of the Halo canon (namely CommanderTony and Ajax), it seems rather silly that an article like the Myrmidons should be taking so much flak just because RR isn't as full of military know-how as Ajax seems to be. So it has some flaws and isn't as extensively developed upon as the SPARTAN-IVs. It's been under active construction for about six months, while Ajax has been working on the IVs for well over a full year. The same goes with the Naval Warfare match, but that's even less excusable: none of RR's warship articles are even halfway developed as Ajax's, and they were made primarily as filler articles for the Galactic Era. This sudden craze to have the longest article on the site seems to have been blown completely out of proportion by some perceived "rivalry" between the S-IV article and the Myrmidons. While LOMI, SPARTAN 501, and Matt-256 used it as a friendly way to host a personal competition that has benefited their individual SPARTAN articles in a significant fashion, this imagined rivalry has done nothing but cause schisms between two of the best writers on this website. Sorry for the essay-ish rant, but I'm deeply troubled by the way this project has been used almost solely by one user as a way to negatively contrast another user's work with his own. This doesn't strike me as the way the wikia is supposed to operate. I'm bracing myself to be torn apart for this, but I feel that my concerns are legitimate. And I'm still in third place, guess I need to catch up to Lomi and 501 soon with something awesome. Still, our competition is quite fun I've got to say :P Well, about your speech, actene (how can people make such speeches, I can never make any long ones...), you bring up vital points, and I see what you're saying; Jax's and RR's "rivalry" doesn't seem to be as much based on fun as mine, 501's and Lomi's, and I also think that the "pros and cons" are quite unnecessary. However, I just joined in for fun (cos I know I'll lose anyway), and I'll try to make the most of this. As for what you do, that's up to you, and I don't think you'll have to be torn apart, after all, you simply bring up some points with good backing, unlike the swear rants some does, so it sure won't warrant a warning or ban or anything. Thanks, I'm sorry if I came off as too angry or anything. Thanks for noting my opinions, and I would like to say that I kind of regret dropping in that bit about the realism thing. It was ill-advised of me and unpleasantly reminded me of similar complaints that were made earlier this year. I'll try to be less standoffish in the future, this was just something that had been weighing on my chest for about a week. I am going to assume that canon weapons do not have to have a page on here.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 21:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC)